A World Different from Ours
by NuclearNecromorph42
Summary: Two people who allege being from the 20th century appear at Central City, a super soldier, Kimbel Bridestone, and a 16 old girl, Aya Miller. They decide to find a way back to their world... But will they really do? Or will they help the others with the Homunculi? (Brotherhood, hints of OCxOC, Royai and Edwin. My first fanfic) Rated for violence and strong language sometimes.
1. 1 - Waking Up

**Author's note: Hey there everyone, if you are here, there's no reason not to read my note to you. SOO please be nice. And another important thing, I think this story will only be told by the point of view of my two OCs, not Ed, Al, Mustang, Winry, Kimblee etc etc etc. I don't know yet but probably one of the POVs will focus more on Mustang and his team and the other more on Ed, Al and their travels etc. (guess I should stop saying etc. and get to the story already). Oh! This is set in the beggining of Brotherhood (since I prefer it a lot over the 2003 anime).**

**Hope you enjoy it!... So please review! :D**

I woke up near a small river, completely confused of what the heck happened to me. I didn't know much about it. Last thing I remember was fighting those things when I suddenly colapsed. And then, I was awaken soaked, with no apparent reason, lying down like I had just been revived by some life-guard at a beach. But that kind of disgusted me a little bit, but that's ok I guess. I stood up, checking if evertyhting was still ok. And surprisingly, it was. My uniform was there, complete, my vest and pistol were still with me. Lucky me I guess. Then, I looked to the sides, looking for my sniper rifle I was with when I collapsed. It was right behinf me, lucky me again. I picked it up and attached to my back. I felt something was really bothering me. That's when I remembered I was wearing a gas mask eventually. I took it off, throwing in the water.

"Guess I won't need this anymore." I said to myself, trying to brake the silence a little bit. I started walking on a random direction, hoping to get somewhere. Those were some annoying minutes of walking when I finally found civilization. But it was strange. It all looked so early-in-time, just like the English Victorian Era. I was probably crazy or imagining things.

"What the fuck is happening here..." I whispered to myself, starting to walk to the big city. I began looking around since the momment I got there, feeling odd that everyone was wearing early 1900's or 1800's clothes and I was with that heavy vest and rifle. They probably feared me. I stopped when I saw something not so ordinary. A giant armor walking alongside with a very short boy wearing a red trench coat with a simble in its back. Surely things were wierd as fuck that day. Since the boy looked like the one with the most "modern" clothes around, it was better to ask him something about this. But first I needed to get rid of that huge-ass sniper on my back. I pressed a button, then it turned into a small case-like object, easier to carry around and it would decrease the strange looks of the citizens a little bit at least. I walked over to the boy, who was being followed by that bizarre armor.

"Hey, you two!" I called, behind them. They both turned to me and looked completely confused to see a man like that. The boy had a dirty-blonde hair with an antenna at the top. What a weird hairstyle.

"What do you want?" The boy asked, he seemed a little bored and irritated.

"Actually I wanna know... Um... Where is the nearest military center around here? I need to ask a few questions to a superior."

"Oh we were going there right now, you can follow us!" The man in the armor said. What a strange thing, his voice sounded like a teenager's.

"Al, I don't want strange people following us, specially yo Central Station." The little boy whispered to the armor, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I have pretty good audition you know?" I said, smiling at the boy. He just sighed and procceeded to walk away. His brother however stayed there for a while to say something to me.

"Don't worry about my brother, he is a little pissed by somethings here." He chuckled as he walked following his brother. I had nothing left to do so I followed him. I was wondering where the fuck I was. Maybe it was England, but I didn't really know. We walked and walked, I was still wondering why I got up to that place, I didn't make any idea. The big guy in the armor turned his head and asked me, "Hey, what's your name?" I was surprised by the question. "I'm Kimbel. Kimbel Bridestone, and you two?" I answered, trying to look nice.

"Oh my name is Alphonse Elric, and he's my older brother, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." I didn't understand anything from his last words, yeah, thing were stranger than I imagined.

"What do you mean he is your older brother? That pipsqueak over there? Why are you so gigantic compared to him? And what the heck do you mean by 'Fullmetal Alchemist'? Is that his nickname or what?" I was really confused by that. But then suddenly the little guy Edward jumped in front of me with an angry look in his face.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak so short that people could step on!?" He yelled at me. I was really wondering what the freak was going on in that place and what was wrong with those two.

"Brother, just calm down, you're over reacting a lot actually." The armored guy Alphonse said to his brother, who suddenly calmed down and got back to walking. However Alphonse did not make it clear to me what he had meant by the therm: "Fullmetal Alchemist." But it was about time we actually got to the military station, I guess it was called Central Station or something like that.

I was taken along with those two to the Colonel's office, wich kind of made me a little happier, since he could explain all that shit to me. Me, along with Edward and Alphonse, set down on a couch, waiting for the Colonel to say something. He was taking long, so, by myself I decided to say something.

"Sir! I need to talk to you." The colonel turned back at me, not knowing what to say. The military from there had a lot different clothes than me, that made him confused.

"Who are you? Are you from the military? And what do you want here?" Those were a lot of questions for a person who wanted answers.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Kimbel Bridestone, as you can see I am part of the military, but there's something very strange about this place." The Colonel looked more than confused at my statements. He sighed.

"I've never heard of you Mr. Bridestone. And what's with your clothes anyway? Were did you get those?" He asked me. I wasn't sure of how to answer.

"Sir those are the clothes everyone from where I came from were wearing. Where am I? And when am I!?" I was starting to get nervous and angry at that.

"Why are you asking such things? You are right now at Central City in Amestris, year 1914." He said, still confused. I looked back, Edward and Alphonse were also looking confused (well not actually Alphonse, I don't know what he was expressing inside that big-ass armor). I was completely shcoked. Either I was dreaming or... Well actually there was no better explanation for that.

"What the fuck is happening... Are you serious with me?! Aren't we at Miami in the USA, year 2013!?" I was probably sounding like a crazy person to them all. I probably needed a brake.

"What are you saying... Are you crazy or what?" The Colonel said. "But... I don't say it is impossible, actually, the fact that he got these clothes... Neither Xing, Drachma, Creta or any other country near here wears these clothes as the military uniform. And I guess the islands to the East do not either... Do you have any proof that you are from the 20th century Lt. Colonel Bridestone?" I was surprised that he believed me, actually what he said did make sense. But I still needed a proof, huh? Well that was easy. I had it right on my back.

"Colonel, can you show me your most recent sniper rifle model?" The Colonel looked confused. A blonde woman came across the room, wearing the same clothes as the Colonel.

"Liteunenant, please go get our best sniper rifle model right now and bring it to me. I really need to see what this is for..." The blonde woman (apparently the Lieutenant) went and soon brought a wood carved sniper with a simple scope attached to it. This was going to be easier than expected. I picked up my sniper, still in the case-like form, and pressed a button to turn it back into its normal form. The differences were uncountable. Everyone in the room was surprised by such technology, especially the blonde woman, who looked like a sniper specialist.

"I can't believe it..." The Colonel said. I don't know what was going to happen next really...

. . . . . . . . . .

I woke up in the middle of a forest. I did not know however how did I get there or whatever. I stood up and checked if my cellphone was with me. It was, that was good at least. It would be pretty hard to find someone to help without one of those. But when I turned it on, no signal. I tried walking around to see if I'd ever get some, but my efforts were useless. Aparently, there was nothing I could use. But at least I had my clothes on and I had my earphones, so I put them and started listening to some music as I walked to find someplace or someone to help me. I did not remember how I got there though.

"I am tired... This is tiring, and boring, where am I anyway?!" I was angry then, I couldn't find anyone, anything. But then this anger soon became despair, and I was already hungry. And a lot. Finally I walked over to a city, but it was different from Miami that was correct. It looked like someplace in Europe. I ran to the first person that I could find who was wearing a military outfit, so they could be from the police or something.

I noticed however that everyone was wearing old-fashioned clothes, while I was running with a red shirt and black jeans with one earphone on, so I could listen better. That did not feel good. Where was I? What happened to me and how did I ended up at the middle of nowhere? I started thinking of awful things, but then tried to keep my calm cool while I approached the soldier/police man/or whatever.

"Hey sir! Where am I?" I was breathing heavily, he could notice that. But he could notice my clothes also. They were normal to me, but for them, it looked like they thought it was something from another planet. He also looked confused.

"Young lady, are you okay? You're in Central City, obsviously, where else would you be?" I felt a little confused by his statement, and then replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. And where is this Central City? In wich country is it?" I was starting to get worried.

"Lady, of course you are in Amestris. Are you really okay? You look confused." I was starting to get worried.

"Yes, I am fine! And in wich continent is this country? I have never heard of it before! Anyway, I need to go back to my home in the US, can someone help me? I am only 16 and I am all alone, I need help!" The man just stood there, his face was even more and more confused than before.

"Lady let me take you to Central Station, I think they can help you with your current situation, I'll let you speak to the Colonel." That sounded terrible. He didn't know even the place I came from! I was screwed. Screwed screwed screwed. I hoped that talking to a superior would make things better... I hoped so...

**So let me know what you think about it! I don't know, but I really enjoying writing, even if it looked a little boring, but... Well please review (just remember it is my first fanfic)**


	2. 2 - We'll Have to Stay Here for a While

We were walking, and I was already feeling bored after only a few minutes. Everyone was looking strangely at me. Why this had to happen? I didn't even know where the hell I was and now everything looked at me like I was a being from another world. I didn't get what was wrong with my clothing. It was perfectly normal to me at least. Well whatever I guess...

"Hey young lady." The soldier/police man/or whatever asked me, while walking. I was a little distracted so his speech kind of surprised me a little bit. I couldn't help but reply.

"Hm? What is it sir?" I asked, trying to be most polite as possible, though I didn't like a bit talking like that. I guess I wasn't used to anyway.

"What is your name? I will need that information, and since you've already told me your age, that's the only thing necessary.

"I am Aya Miller sir, but please do _not _call me by my first name. I just think it is pretty annoying for me to hear it. Call me Aya." I said. We stopped by a enormous gate, the guy opened it.

"Go on Ms. Aya." I stepped in. It looked more like an enormous castle. I walked for one minute at least, turning around to see the estructure of that building. When I got to the front door, I looked up to see a big green flag in front of some windows on the upper floors. 'This must be the city hall... By the size maybe the president lives here...' I thought to myself, while the soldier walked in front of me and opened the door. I stepped in, seeing a lot of people wearing the same uniform of his, looking like 1900's military officers. I didn't see people wearing those uniforms very often in my hometown... He led me to the office of the superior he was going to talk about. He then opened the door. I was kind of surprised with what I saw in that room: a man with black hair wearing a military uniform, a blonde woman at his side, also wearing an uniform, a blonde short boy wearing a red trench coat, black pants and war boots (he also had a single braid and a hair antenna), by his side, a enormous armored guy, and then at the front of the black haired man's desk was another man. He had long black hair, was wearing a military vest, along with modern boots, and was showing a sniper rifle to the others. I didn't know why. The black haired man turned to see me and the military officer standing there.

"What are you two doing here? I am busy at the moment." He said. I guess he was the superior the officer told me earlier. I guess we'd have to wait a little bit. But the guy with long black hair interfeared.

"Please, let her talk to you. It will be good to me." He said, the other were feeling confused, I could tell it. But that moment... I kind of felt hopeful. If I could solve his problems, they were probably the same as mine! Maybe he woke up here with no aparent reason there too! I was starting to get a little exciited and anxious.

"Why's that?" The superior, black-haired man asked, while he set down at his table. He looked curious, a bit curious.

"Trust me. Just trust me." The long black haired man said.

"Well then lady, come on in. We take it from here officer, you can now leave." the superior man told to the officer who had accompany me till that point. I said goodbye to him and then, suddenly a man appeared at the door, scaring the shit out of me. I jumped backwards, screaming.

"Yo! Roy! I..." the man in military uniform and wearing glasses was saying, however, he then noticed he scared me. My heart was beating fast, and my arms were in fighting position. "Oh sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scary you!" He said, smiling akwardly. "And by the way, have you already seen my beatiful wife Gracia and my extremely cute daughter Elicia?" He said, suddenly changing subjects and showing me a picture from he with a woman and a little girl. His wife was in need pretty, and his daughter was in fact cute.

The man set at the table facepalmed and said to the glasses man, "Hughes, you don't even know the girl, why are you showing her pictures of your family? You're at work you know?" He looked pissed, I do not knew why so. "And you may also leave for a while, we need to speak to some people alone in here please." The man stood up from his chair and went into the man, Hughes, direction, pushing him out of the room and then slamming the door at his face. The blonde female soldier looked angry at him.

"Colonel!" She cried out, "You shouldn't slam the door right on Lieutenant Hughes face!" I bet she was the Colonel's assistant then. I heard then Hughes crying out from behind the door.

"Roy! Why can't you let me in?"

"Because this is classfied Hughes! Now get out of there, I'll call you when we're done." The Colonel speaked, sighing right after. I only stood up there, not knowing what was happening. I couldn't wait anymore to see what that man was going to say. The Colonel turned to me, telling me to take a seat. I sat on the couch, and then the blonde-shorty sat down at the other, leaving the armored guy and the long haired soldier without a seat. My heart was beating hard and fast, anxious.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel Bridestone, what does this girl has to do with it anyway?" The Colonel said. He then looked at me, smiled and said, "Oh! I forgot, I'm Colonel Mustang, and what's your name young lady?"

"I am Aya, Aya Miller. But you can call me Aya please, I don't really like my last name." I said, a little akwardly.

"Let her speak." Bridestone (that was his name right?) said, with a dark look in his eyes. The Colonel was surprised by his statement, but then turned to me.

"So Ms Aya, why do you want help?" Colonel Mustang asked me, smiling. I felt like a child asking for help and blushed a little.

"I-I woke up in the middle of a forest near this city... B-But... I do not live near here, neither know this place! Um... I think it's Amestris right? The economy looks prosperous, so I would probably know in wich continent this country was at least!" I was nervous, very nervous.

Bridestone smiled, I didn't know why... He then turned to the Colonel. "See. That's the same thing that happened to me, and as you can see by her clothes..." He looked at my shirt, wich had a stamp: "Nobody Cares" on it. He sighed and ignored it. "She's not from here too. She is in fact also from 2013. Ask her, and she'll confirm that. I'm one hundred percent sure." I was shocked. Only that. Shocked. How could he find out!? And he was from the 20th century also! That was good, I had someone that would understand me at least. But... The fact that he said that I wasn't also from 'here' made me worried. Were we at another world? I didn't get it at all.

"W-What do you mean I'm also 'not from here'? Where are we then?" I asked Bridestone, who sighed.

"I don't fucking know. But I know every single country in our world, and none of them are named Amestris. Colonel Mustang said that we're now in 1914. I'd assume this is some kind of pararell Universe or whatever." I shocked and panicked again. How could that be correct? Were we really in 1914? Were we really in another world? But then... I had lost everything. Friends... My parents... My cat... What could I do in that situation? I couldn't help but cry. Everyone saw me crying, and all looked confused, except for Bridestone. He probably understood my feelings.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?" The armored guy said, his voice was strange, for a man tall like him. It sounded like a 14 year old boy. The boy wearing the red coat did nothing but stare at me. I assumed the armored guy was more gentle than him.

"I-It's nothing... I..." I couldn't stop crying. I fell to my knees, do not knowing anymore what to do.

"I will take care of her, don't worry. I know how she may feel. She lost everything probably. Nothing's left in her life, except for herself. Just like my situation. I'll take her outside, I guess you Colonel and the both of you guys need to talk something together. Aya, let's go." I was surprised. I stopped crying and looked at the man. I thought at first when I saw him he was rude and serious, but now I knew he had probably a kind side. I stood up, and we both walked out. That was being a tough day indeed... What woud I do now?...

. . . . . . . . . . .

We heard the three speaking after we left. I was a little upset for the girl. Of course I didn't even knew her right, but I just knew that being only 16 and losing everything was pretty hard (I was only 18 though, but in my case it was different. I was already smarter and stronger than most of the people, and even my appearence was oftenly misunderstooded, and normally people thought I was 26-30. But I didn't really care much about it. I wondered if we were going to stay there long... Or if we could find a way back to our world. I don't know if I should go back... That world is already faded to an end, and I couldn't help them to stop it. I at least hope they will make it... Well it is indeed better if I stop thinking about it.

"Hey..." The girl said, whiping some tears from her eyes. I looked at her, she had finally gotten better, I think. "Thank you for trying to take care of me. It's good to have an adult next to me. I don't even know what this world has..." I chuckled and sighed.

"I'm only 18. I don't know if you can consider me an adult actually." She shocked and looked extremely surprised.

"Whaaaaaat!? Only 18!? Impossible, you're joking right!?" Her face was truly priceless. Well I guess it was the normal reaction to the fact. I did not look like 18. I smiled at her.

"Yep, I'm serious, I am 18." She was still surprised, but then we walked a little bit more, in an akward silence. Until that officer that had interrupted us a while ago appeared and broke the silence, along with the two brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Yo you two!" The officer, Hughes, called. Aya jumped forward almost falling to the ground, while I stood there with a confused look on my face, trying to understand why she jumped like that only from Hughes calling us from behind. We both turned around, and saw the Alphonse and Edward behind Hughes, wich was holding a picture of his family right in my face. I backed up my head a little bit.

"You can stay at my home too if you like! We would love more people. And you can play with my daughter Elicia if you want to." He said, smiling. I couldn't accept that, however, we did not have anywhere to go.

"H-How do you know we don't have a place to stay?" Aya asked, and then it came to me. Maybe they had told him.

"They told me!" Hughes pointed to Alphonse and Edward, wich got akward and denied it. It was obvious though that they did tell him. I guess it didn't matter at the time.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay at your place? I mean, I doubt your wife would like this many people there." I said. He then smiled and grinned.

"She will be okay with it, don't worry! We have three extra beds, and I can just sleep on the couch." Damn this man didn't stop smiled.

"Oh no! Don't worry I'll be on the couch, just stay with your wife." I said, trying to be polite, something that I really didn't like, but the man was being really kind to us.

He smiled and we then went to his house. Suddenly a little girl with brown hair appeared at the door, behind her a woman with short brown hair, smiling. Hughes hugged the little girl, apparently his daughter.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow daddy! Your beard tickles!" The little girl said, she was very cute, and seemed nice. She then saw those guys, the one in the armor and the blonde shorty, right after Hughes had introduced them.

"Big brother." She pointed at the armored guy.

"Very small." She then pointed at the blonde with the trench coat. He seemed really irritated by that, and then started shaking from anger.

"Elicia, I am Edward Elric, and he is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric. See? **Younger**." I didn't believe a guy so big would be the younger brother of a pipsqueak like that. I laughed a little, luckly only Kimbel noticed. He chuckled, he already probably knew that one.

"But how you be so small and he so tall?" She said, then Edward (think it was that his name) started yelling as his brother held him by his coat.

Then Hughes introduced us, but his wife seemed worried. I thought of going away that exact instant, because she wouldn't probably accept us at her house. And as we were the weird ones, Alphonse and Edward would probably stay there. But for my surprise, she accepted.

"Well I guess that isn't a big problem, but I don't think I have enough food for all of you." I then was a little worried too, it looked like we were going to be a problem for them. Edward and Alphonse walked in, and then Kimbel surprisingly replied to Hughes wife's statement.

"Do not worry, I am not used to eat frequently after _that _happened. You can eat alone, I still have things to settle." I do not have any idea of what he was talking about. Maybe if I asked him later he would tell... But still, it looked like something people wouldn't like to discuss. What can I do? I am a very curious person! I had first however to think in a way to get out of that fucked-up place. Not that it didn't seem nice, I just wanted to see my family again. I'm sure Kimbel felt that way too. We still had lots of things to talk about. I should probably try to be his friend, since... I don't really had close friends, only two classmates of mine, but they would always talk about anime, manga and stuff, especially that one... Fullmetal Alchemist I guess it was, and Death Note. I tried to watch Death Note once, but got too lazy to finish it. My thoughts were interrupted by Hughes daughter, that pointed at me this time.

"Girl" she then pointed at Kimbel "Boy". "Girlfriend and boyfriend" she pointed at us both. I gasped and gestured with my hands in a way that I wanted to say 'NO NO NO, WE ARE NOT..' I blushed, my cheeks were completely red. Kimbel looked at me and chuckled, I blushed even more. He crouched and touched Hughes daughter head.

"She is only a friend of mine, we are not dating." I calmed down a bit, that was akward of my part. "Well not until now, who knows..." He said, I instantly yelled, my face turning red all again, even heating up.

"What is that!?"

"Hehe, just kidding Aya. I can be really serious even when joking." Then I calmed down again. I guess it would be a loooong way until we could go back to our world. If I only could know if mom, dad and my younger sister Alyssia were ok... This worried me. A lot actually. Well despite that, we walked in, the house was really pretty, well decorated and such. Hughes wife, Gracia, introduced me to the guest room, there was only one bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it. It was small, but I didn't have any bags, only my cellphone that I could put on the bedside table, so it was ok. We then went to the dinning room, and started eating. Kimbel was at the couch, writing down something on a notebook. I was curious... We talked a little bit about somethings, Edward yelled at me for calling him short, etc. It was fun. I was starting to like Alphonse, or Al, as he wanted to be adressed by. He was a very nice person, unlike Edward, or Ed, wich was rather rude sometimes.

I went back to my room, everyone had already gone sleeping, but I couldn't do such. I was thinking about much things at the same time. So then I decided to get something to drink or eat, so I could relax. I went to the kitchen, but when I was passing through the living room, I saw Kimbel, he was wearing only a tank-top, and I had absolutely no idea he was so muscular. I blushed a lot, but it was rather dark, so he couldn't see.

"Oh, Aya, just the one I wanted to talk to." He smiled, and I just stared at him confusely. What the hell was he going to talk about with me?


	3. 3 - Introduction

**So here's chapter 3, which didn't take a long time to write. It was quite easy actually, I didn't really have trouble while doing so. Well remember to review please HEH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything except Kimbel and Aya, as obvious.**

"W-What do you want to talk about?" I was there, kind of speechless and staring at him. Maybe he would tell me something important. He then sighed and set down on the couch.

"Sit here." That was a little akward, I didn't really know what to do, and started thinking about many different things at once. But I couldn't do anything but sat down at his side. That's what I did. He then sighed again, heads down.

"What is it?" I asked, a little bit without thinking right about things. I asked like we were friends, and I remembered we wasn't any of that. But I didn't feel like I needed to apologize to him. He put a hand on my shoulder, and raised up his head, looking at me. I blushed a little, but hoped he couldn't see. However he was really observative, I heard him chuckle, so I knew he'd noticed it. I felt a little embarassed.

"You want to go back to see your parents right? Your family, friends, maybe a boyfriend, I don't know. Right?" I looked down, holding my tears.

"Y-Yeah..." I let a single tear roll my cheek, but I then wipped it out, smiling. "But I actually didn't have that much of friends, neither did I have a boyfriend. But I want to see my family again... But I am trapped here aren't I? What if I have just lost everything? Wh-What if I never see them again..." I couldn't hold anymore. I started crying. I really cried a lot. I put my hands on my face, trying to reduce the noise I was making. But I tried my best not to cry in front of him, maybe he would find it ridiculous... But wait... Why am I even worried about this at all?! I barely know the guy. I started thinking about my parents, a picture of them came to my mind. What would be of me if they were gone forever? What would I do? Could I stand up with it or would I fade? The only thing I was doing was crying, not thinking about a solution. Luckly I had him to help me... He was cold, and most of the times I found he is thinking about something, deep in his thoughts. I hoped he had already found a solution to it.

"Hey, don't cry. Don't worry about it. You will made it back to our world, just think, and try hard. There are things that look impossible at first, but we can change this, maybe we have to also believe in ourselves. I don't like saying that at all, but yeah, believe, but go for it, do not pray, begging for God to take you back to our Earth. That will not work ya know?" He said. His words were wise, and made me feel better. I wipped a last tear and looked up at him. He stood up from the couch. "I'll take some water for you, I guess that's why you came here anyway." He was very nice to me... I don't know why... I still wanted to know about him better. As I couldn't sleep, I found it would be fun to talk to him for a while. He didn't seem sleepy also.

. . . . . . . . . .

I searched for a glass at the kitchen to pick some water to Aya. She really needed some rest now. She wasn't thinking good. But neither did she know the truth... I couldn't tell that to her, it would just make her feel the worst thing in the world. And I also didn't want another one trapped on this nightmare... I couldn't believe I was still trapped even after being to another dimension, but still... Those memories kept coming back, the underground, darkness, the dense fog, cages, blood, limbs all over the ground, torture equipment, enormous glass tubes with living people inside, blood, blood, blood. That was all I saw down there. I have never seen such horrible thing, and it kept haunting me until today. I also needed some rest... But I wasn't in the mood for. I guess neither did Aya. I came back to her, and handed her the glass full of water.

"I hope you get better soon Aya." I said, she smiled and drank the water in a few seconds. She was really thirsty. She put the glass at the coffee table in front of the sofa, and turned back to me.

"So, Kimbel... Do you also want to see your family, friends, maybe a girlfriend?" She grinned. I couldn't help but chuckle, even knowing of the awful truth. I guess I could make her feel bad for asking, but it didn't matter, the more she knew about me the better.

"Actually... I was living a hell in that world, my family was all dead. My best friend dissapeared in the chaos and I have never had a girlfriend, thou I really wanted one." I blushed a little. What the heck?! I have never blushed before! This was indeed a strange day. She opened her mouth widely, and put her hands over it. She was rather surprised.

"Oh my... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that... I'm really sorry." I could see the intense expression on her face. I held her arm, she blushed a little.

"I think we should continue this later, eh?" I said, starting to get tired and sleepy. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh sorry, you must be sleepy by the time... I'm just going to my room try to sleep." She walked away to her room.

"Good night Aya." I said. I heard her footsteps stopped.

"Heh! Good night Kimbel." She replied. I smiled and layed down on the couch, looking up to the ceiling, closing my eyes slowly. It would be a long night.

. . . . . . . . .

I closed the door to my room and layed down to my bed. I turned on my phone to see if there was something new (messages, missed calls, Facebook posts) but then, I remembered I couldn't talk to anyone anymore. I chuckled and covered myself with the bed sheets. I then remembered the jeans I was wearing hurted me while sleeping, so as no one would be there anyway, I took my pants off and put them aside. It was going to be a long night indeed.

I woke up on the morning, it was almost 10 pm. I immediatly ran to the kitchen, but I didn't see anyone. Maybe they had left to someplace else, but I guessed Mrs Hughes was still home, taking care of her daughter. I immediatly searched for Kimbel, but didn't find any traces of him. I was about to get out of the house when I remembered I was without my jeans on. Hopefully I remembered that. I couldn't imagine my akwardness if I went out like this. I ran back to the room and put my pants on, then headed outside, looking for that giant military station. It wasn't too far away actually. I started looking for Kimbel, Edward or Al, and then found a suit of armor walking to an alley. YAY! I had found him. I ran over to him, breathing heavily. He noticed me.

"Oh! Aya! Do not stay here! It's not safe, we are trying to catch a dangerous alchemist and you cannot stay here otherwise you'll get yourself injured!" Al said, gently, to me. I didn't understand however how could an alchemist could be dangerous.

"What? Alchemists aren't those old beared guys that mix up metals to transmutate gold and other nobel metals?" I was really confused. I am sure Al was too, probably inside the armor he had a confused look on his face.

"I guess in your word alchemy was a very different thing. Here we base alchemy out of the Law of Equivalent Exchange. You have ti give something to receive one in exchange. We use transmutation circles to create or desconstruct objects or substances using the environment around us. It is probably very complicated do understand for you..." I got a little of it, but I could at least understand a little bit about the differences in that world. "Maybe one day I will explain it better to you. Now go back home, we need to find this alchemist."

"O-Okay. But first, do you know where Kimbel Bridestone is? The serious guy with us yesterday, ya know?"

"Oh yes, he went to Central Station to talk to the Colonel about the functions and organization of the military here in Amestris, I guess he'll became a soldier now." Al said. I thanked him and soon started looking for Kimbel again, maybe he could have already got out of that station or whatever. I ran up to an alley, and saw a man drawing a circle at the ground, he was wearing a kind of coat, and had long hair tied in a ponytail. He looked pretty mysterious and dark for me at least. But that circle... Could it be? The transmutation circles Al told me about? Maybe they were... But... What if that guy was that one alchemist they were after!? I was screwed probably. Suddenly, three rock spears came out of the wall. The man dodged backwards, then I heard a voice saying from behind that door.

"It's impressive that you can dodge my fists Isaac!" The man shocked.

"Is that... Armstrong!?" I wasn't understanding anything. Was that alchemy too? But this name... Armstrong... I've heard it before, I don't know from where though.

"That's right, the Strong Fist Alchemist, Alex Armstrong!" The wall suddenly blew up, and a tall muscular man wearing a military uniform appeared, walking in the middle of the dust. He saw me, crouching on the ground, and got surprised. "Hey girl! Get up and run! This is no place for you!" I was so scared I couldn't move. Then I heard the other man, Isaac, saying something like, 'take this!', and then, I saw a huge water jet cutting through those spears at the wall. What the hell was going on?! But then, a familiar voice came up.

"Major Armstrong, get this girl and go away, I take care of this alchemist." The voice came up from somewhere above us, maybe the top of some building. The huge man picked me up on his arms and carried me away, stepping back a little. Then I looked back, seeing someone falling from the sky, literally, holding two knives, one in each hand, he was wearing a white tank-top along with a bullet-proof vest and blue pants that looked like the ones the military from the country used. He had a long, spiky hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Aya, do not get in trouble again please!" I heard the man said. It was Kimbel! I couldn't believe it. He really was more impressive in battlefield than I thought. I was worried, but he would be fine, I knew it.

. . . . . . . . .

"So, you're the Freezing Alchemist, Isaac McDougal, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lieutenant Colonel Kimbel Bridestone." I said, staring at the alchemist's eyes, as I saw from behind him Alphonse and Edward, which I found was a state alchemist named Fullmetal Alchemist (actually Alphonse mentioned it before, but I was still not understanding this world right).

"Bridestone!" Alphonse called, but then Isaac turned to them and threw a water cantil at them, blowing it up and turning it into hot steam. Alphonse picked Edward and protected him, while Isaac ran away. I coughed due to the steam and soon ran to the brothers.

"You two, lets go after him!" I ran after Isaac, trying to be as fast as possible. However, we didn't find him soon.

I left the searching for Mustang and the Elric brothers, so I could go check if Aya was still alright. She should be at Hughes' house at the moment, so I went there. Elicia was the one who opened the door for me, thinking that it was her father. I said he was still at work, and Gracia chuckled at her daughter's reaction.

"Gracia, is Aya here?" I asked.

"She is, you can go by her room, she should be there. She didn't seem ok at first, so I avoided talking to her, leaving her alone a little bit. I guess you should go there though, she seems to accept your presence better than others'." I first thought she would be upset, but then I thought different. She was probably worried again about her family, and also, worried that this world was too different than ours. I went to Aya's room, and then opened the door. She was lying on the bed, hugging the pillow, and it looked like she was also crying. I sighed to call her attention. She turned back to me, surprised, than wipped out some tears from her face.

"H-Hey! Kimbel... Weren't you going to search for that alchemist?" She asked, still trying not to cry.

"I will, but later, I came to check if you were ok. It looks like Armstrong brought you here safe." I smiled. But she was still sad for some reason. I still didn't know what was it. "So, what are you upset about?" I asked, curious.

"It's nothing you would care about, don't worry about it, well, I guess you should get going right? It is better if you help the others to catch the man. You can go now, don't worry about me." She said, looking more than upset. I smiled and grinned.

"I'll take you along with me Aya." She got shocked.

"Wh-What!? Why? I don't even know how to fight!"

"You can learn. I think we'll have to do a lot of this, and you can learn how to fight, don't worry. Just come with me, you can be useful.

. . . . . . . . . .

I couldn't believe he was actually saying that. I mean... Let's be honest, who would want to take me to a place where they would fight that way. This was just crazy. I don't know what Kimbel was with on his head to say such thing. But I couldn't help it...

"So I guess I'll go with you... But... W-" I was interrupted. He probably already knew what was that I was going to ask him.

"Yes Aya, do not worry, I will protect you. I promise you that you won't get out of it hurt, trust me."

What else could I do anyway? "Ok!" I smiled, without even noticing. But he just made my stress flew away from my head, and it was replaced with excitment, and fear. But I guess it was still better than saddness and stress. Yeah, it was better.

"So let's go, get up from this bed and let's move on." He said, and, right after, we heard an explosion. It was weird, not a normal explosion, that's for sure. We ran out of the house, seeing enormous ice-bergs moving around the city. I guessed it was something from that Isaac guy, since his alchemy was based on water I think. Kimbel ran ahead of me, and I followed, also running.

"Lt. Colonel Kimbel Bridestone!" Armstrong, I guess he was a Major, said. We looked up to him, he was right in front of one of the icebergs. That was so fucking weird, I couldn't believe that was truly happening. Was that a dream, a nightmare?

"Major! What the hell did you just do?" Kimbel yelled, while running over to Armstrong.

"I tried to stop this giant iceberg from destroying the city, but failed, it's impossible to destroy those, probably only Mustang or Kimblee could do such thing.

"Kimblee?" Kimbel asked. I was still not understanding any of their talk.

"Yeah, the Crimson Lotus Alchemist, a sociopath that killed many officers during the Ishval Civil War just because he wanted to." Armstrong said. "He is currently at the Central Prison." Kimbel looked like he was thinking about something. He smirked, then changed the subject.

"Where is Isaac and the Elric brothers?"

"They went that way!" Armstrong pointed to his back. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to destroy some transmutation circles."

"Right. Aya, go with him, and try to erase some of the circles. It will be the best way of helping." Kimbel said to me. I nodded in agreement. It would be easier than fight of course, so I had to accept that offer. And I wanted to help. Everyone was.

"Let's go young lady!" Armstrong said, running to an alley where a transmutation circle was drawn on the grownd. I tried to erase it with my foot, while Armstrong ran to another one, clushing it with his fists. He was indeed very strong.

. . . . . . . . . .

I began running in the direction of a enormous iceberg that was moving around the city, since I saw a short person, then a large armor and in front of them another man. They were about to fight up there, but I couldn't get there. Suddenly I thought of something. I ran to a building and climbed it, reaching the top. Then I started jumping from building to building in an attempt to get Isaac when he wasn't noticing, once they were off the iceberg.

"Damn, this is hard." I said to myself, while trying to climb a tall building. When I reached its top, I saw Edward, looking down, and Isaac looked like he was smiling, actually, smirking, eyes opened widely. Edward suddenly ran up to him, punched his belly and then knocked him out of the iceberg. The two got down as well, Isaac was bleeding, I could tell. But I managed to sneak and climb to a building near an alley, the place I thought Isaac would run to. But then I saw a man standing still, wearing the military uniform, and an eyepatch. If I were correct, he was the Fuhrer of Amestris, General King Bradley. I stood at the top of a building, he didn't notice me. Suddenly, Isaac appeared running up to the alley. Bradley looked at him, only that. Then Isaac transmutated his blood into a frost-blood spear.

"Prepare to die, Bradley!" He laughed and, smiling, started running up to King Bradley, to attack him. But he didn't even move, and, just when Isaac tried to attack him, he pulled his sword out and stepped foward, dodging his attack. He would probably fight now. But no. Isaac stopped. I found it strange actually. Then, blood flew out of his shoulders and neck. 'What the fuck!? He just attacked Isaac with that sword without even moving!' I thought, not saying out loud so I didn't get noticed. But maybe he had already noticed me and I didn't know...

Isaac then fell to the floor, dead. Blood was soaking the ground, and then a red stone came out of it, suddenly disapearing right after. What the hell was going on here? I climbed down the building, away from Bradley so he didn't notice. Then I saw Aya, Edward, Alphonse, Major and Colonel coming on Bradley's direction.


	4. 4 - Understanding

**Author's Note: Before this actually starts, just want to apologize for the shortness on this one, I really didn't have much to write, but yeah, there you go, chapter 4.**

**I do not own FMA, neither Ed, neither Mustang, neither anyone. Just Kimbel and Aya.**

* * *

After seeing what the Fuhrer of this country was able to do, I climbed down the building I was on top of, seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Armstrong, Colonel Mustang and Aya coming to Bradley's direction, as he was getting out of that dark alley where he'd killed Isaac McDougal.

"Fuhrer King Bradley…" Edward said, holding his arm, which was bleeding from Isaac's attack moments ago.

"Oh" Bradley turned to face Edward and his brother. "Good work, Fullmetal Alchemist. Now I have something to tell my son about, that I was able to hand you a helping hand." He didn't stop smiling. I found it pretty weird. He then looked at me, still smiling.

"So you must be the new member of the military right? Kimbel Bridestone, right? I'm sorry however that we cannot put you as a Lieutenant Colonel in Amestris Military. We will soon change your rank to a lower one. Maybe I will consider putting you as a Second Lieutenant." He said to me. But I already imagined that.

"I don't really mind about my rank, do as you wish. If you want first to prove my abilities, please do." I replied, looking then over to Aya, which was breathing heavily and seemed very tired. I chuckled at her state at the moment, he had only removed some circles from the ground, and she didn't even know what were they for actually.

"You don't need to do such, Major Armstrong already told me how you fight, and already told that you have the ability to be a Lieutenant. I will soon register you as so, Mr. Bridestone." I just nodded and went away, to tell Aya if she wanted to go with me to a near hotel so we could stay at someplace, so we wouldn't disturb Mr and Mrs Hughes, as well as their daughter. But I had also things to talk to her. It would be hard, but I had to do it, for her good and understandment of the situation we were in.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Aya. We need a place to stay, and I don't think you will know how to walk around here am I right?" Kimbel asked me, smiling. I chuckled and laughed.

"Yes, but where will we stay?" I asked him.

"I think I can get us to stay at a hotel here in Central Station, only let me talk to a superior to see if we can really stay here. But don't worry about this." He replied, I was calm by the moment, and had already forgotten a little bit of my sadness and depression of being away from my family…

We walked to the Headquarters of Central, where Kimbel spoke to a superior asking for help on where we could stay. The superior than sent us to a hotel at town, and said we didn't need to pay yet, since it was only one night.

"So…" I was trying to talk to him, since I was very bored at that moment.

"What?" He said, before I could make up a subject to talk about. But I don't guess there was any really.

I blushed a little before answering, "N-Nothing really… I was bored, so I wanted to talk a little. Hehe I am sorry."

"No need to apologize for that one, I actually understand your point. I'm also a little bored right now. But we are almost at the hotel and- Oh. Speaking of staying here and such, I think we should consider buying some clothes don't you think?" He changed the subject, surprising me. I hadn't actually thought much about that.

"That's indeed true, but… I don't actually like the clothes here. But I know I can't wear this red shirt and jeans every day. Lucky you! You only need to wear this badass uniform all day, right?" He laughed at my question, my cheeks turned a little pink.

"I guess you're right, I can wear this all day if I want and they have unlimited amount of these. But I don't think I can get one for you." I chuckled, and when was about to reply, we got to the hotel which the man at Central HQ had talked about. It was a pretty building I had to admit, however I preferred something more modern than that. But yeah, they all were like that around that country I guess. We got off the car, Kimbel saluted the man and we got in the hotel.

An old lady appeared at the door, offering us a key to our room. As we walked up the stairs, I realized something, something that could get me really embarrassed. What if the room had only one bed? Would we have to… Sleep together? Or maybe I would have to sleep on the ground? Or he would have… I didn't really know, but that worried me. I guess since I've never had a boyfriend that made me more embarrassed than I should be probably, but I didn't even know Kimbel right, neither had some kind of crush on him or such.

We were at the door of the room. "Here we are…" I spoke as I sighed.

"Yep, room 420, you can go first Aya." He opened the door for me. It was very kind of his part. I entered the room, it was dark, so I couldn't actually see much of the inside, neither the beds, or maybe… bed. I sighed and closed my eyes before turning the lights on. As I did that, I opened my eyes, seeing two single-beds. I sighed again, this time in relief. Kimbel realized that while he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Oh, it's… Nothing much actually." I said, trying to hide it. He let out a short laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were thinking about there being only one bed right? She could have thought we were a couple and given us a room like that however." I was surprised; he was smart to figure that out. Or… Maybe he was also thinking about it… No, a person like him wouldn't think about such thing. I was just- Well I don't even know what I was thinking. And it would be better not to find out.

I ran to the bed and jumped on it, feeling if it was confortable or not. And it was actually. I could sleep there very well, and I was actually a little too exigent when it came to beds in general. I'm weird, yeah. I started bouncing a little on the bed, and then realized that I wasn't with my parents or friends, as I looked at Kimbel, which was staring at me with a 'wtf' look on his face, I could notice it.

"I-I-I am so sorry… I didn't know what I was thinking when I did this. But yeah you can think I'm crazy. It's just that I did this every time I was at a hotel with my family, and I'm used to it." I said, embarrassed as hell. I expected him to chuckle, laugh or just smile, but none of these were his expression at that moment. He sighed and looked down, his long hair covered his eyes, but I could tell he was pretty serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked without thinking. "Oh! Don't need to answer that! Please, forgive me, I remember that you lost your friends, family, and- I AM SORRY AGAIN! I didn't mean to do it!" I blushed and tried my best to apologize. It seems like my best isn't that much… But I didn't often like to make people talk about something that would make them feel worse. I always felt guilty. But I guess he did want to talk about it.

"Do you really miss your family that much Aya? Your friends? Your life at out world? Do you miss those things?" He asked. I was surprised by that. I thought I had already answered him about it.

"Uh… Yes. Why are you asking me this again?"

"Because there is something serious I need to talk about with you, and it is also probably the reason of why we are here at the moment. It will surely hurt your feelings and let you down, but it is the truth. Do you want to hear it?" A strange cold feeling came through my body. I didn't know how to answer that. How should I anyway? And first, was I prepared for that? I didn't know, but it was most likely I wasn't. I was already down, if the truth would let me even more down, than I would probably avoid hearing it for a time, until we can actually find a way to go back to our world.

"I-I'm sorry but… I don't think I am prepared to hear it. If there's something else you want to talk about, please do, but only if it won't affect me much." I still wanted to talk, since I wasn't sleepy at that time.

"Actually there is." He said, sitting down on his bed and taking off his boots. "In the process that we went through to get here, it's been at least two years in our natural worlds, that means, you aren't 16 anymore, you are 18, and I am 20. That is all I think. And also… I will say one thing; you are not genetically similar to other humans, as well as me. Please, do not reply to this, I am pretty tired of running on top of buildings and need some rest. Just think about this. If you later want, I can tell you the truth, and you will understand everything. No worry for me if you want to wait a little more. Just do it as you wish." He said, laying down and turning off the lights. I was still seating, with a shocked expression on my face. 'First, two years had pasted, and my parents must already think I… Died… No way, that couldn't be happening to me, that just couldn't! Two years, two… two… They have lived without me for two full years. How… What if some of them had entered depression and committed suicide!? What if they didn't even care… But what if I can never come back to them, what if they think that I am gone forever? I can't hold it, I just can't… This way will cry too much.' I was thinking. I was knocked emotionally. I fell to the bed, tears filling my eyes, I couldn't help at that time anymore. But Kimbel didn't even care, he didn't even bother or standed up to help me. He just laid there, without saying anything. I just preferred to think he was already asleep. I hoped so…

. . . . . . . . . .

The lights were now off, and I heard the sound of Aya fading to her bed. She started to cry, I could hear it. But it was better if I left her alone with her thoughts, even that I wanted to get up and at least say something. But it was reasonable to do that… But, she didn't know what had truly happened at that world; the dark events that leaded to us coming to this world. It would be terrible for her, and I would probably be bad if I told her as well. I could still hear she crying, it wasn't that loud, since she probably was with her pillow covering her face. I could also hear she whispering…

"Why… Why… Why is this happening to me? Why… This isn't fair…" That's what I heard, before I just couldn't help myself.

. . . . . . . . . .

I was already talking things, but I didn't know if I were doing so just to do, or if it was to call his attention and make him come and try to comfort me. I was in need of someone, and maybe I was starting to like him. My feelings were just so confused… But even after my words and crying, he didn't come. I waited to feel him next to me or hear him saying, 'Hey, don't cry'. That's all I wanted now. Yeah… I guess I truly had a 'crush' on him, barely knowing the guy.

Suddenly, while I was still crying, I felt a hand touching my arm. I stopped instantly, and removed my pillow. I saw then that Kimbel was in bed. But I wasn't feeling things that didn't exist. I could notice he had just laid down on his bed. He did that because he knew it would calm me down. A soft smile appeared across my face. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about the things we would go through together. I couldn't wait to the morning, so we could find things to do. I had forgotten about the rest.

. . . . . . . . . .

_"Hey! Come back here you both mad scientists!" I yelled, running through the empty dungeon, looking around for the two bastards. But I couldn't find them, it didn't matter where I looked. I could only see blood and gore, cut limbs, and more blood. I heard the beasts' noise again. That scream disturbed me. It entered my soul and kept turning it colder and colder. That was indeed an endless nightmare._

_"Fuck! Not those gory creatures again!" I said to myself, turning back to see, at the end of the hallway, a bloody human with an enormous red eye at his belly, and tentacles coming out of his arms, trying to attack me. I cut them off, and then started to run back to where the scientists were going. _

_It was a long time until I finally found them. I had finally trapped the couple. The black haired man stared at me with his cold eyes, and his wife, soaked in blood, also did the same. I pointed each of my pistols to each one's head. The room where we were was disturbing. A table at the center, with a saw and a cut opened body laying down on there. There were also saws and axes all around the room, all covered in crimson. Those were definitely the worst of the worst. _

_"This is your destiny, you mad torturers. This way you'll learn to stop messing with the others and cutting them to create those gory and ugly creatures… They are not humans. Stop with this nonsense."_

_"Hahaha… You are really stupid. This world is faded to an end. There's nothing you can do about it! We will use the virus to infect the world!" The man said, as his wife nodded, smiling._

_"You disgust me… You both disgust me, Mr and Mrs Miller!" I said, before shooting them both right on their heads. I looked to my side, a large glass container, with a girl inside. She had black long hair and two circles on her palms. Two transmutation circles. And I had just killed her parents._

I woke up from that nightmare. It was the third time I had it. That was just terrible… I was sweating, stressed. But I had to tell her soon about it. About her relation with alchemy, and that I… With my own hands killed them… I killed her parents. She didn't see anything, and didn't notice the circles, since she is wearing gloves. I just had to tell her about this. It is my fault… It is all my fault.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well if you got here, please tell me what you think about it! I really would appreciate a review from you... Just saying... hehe** **Well by the way, since I already explained some of the basics of the characters, I guess the story can actually begin! Next chapter will probably be in Leto, along with Edward and Alphonse. **

**Again, I'm just saying that I would really like that you reviewed this chapter you know... **


	5. 5 - To Find The Legendary Stone

**A/N: HEEEEEEEH I'm sorry for the late update for those who read my fanfic. But some stuff happened last week that let me down and a little... uh don't know how to explain it XD Well but then I started studying for my tests and began watching Soul Eater, and now that I'm finished with both I remembered to finish this chapter. If I had to make it longer, it would take loooong and I needed to post right away. Well sorry for the shortness compared to the others. **

**Me not own FMA lol, well you already know, disclaimer etc etc I don't own the characters etc e- Except Aya and, well, "Kimbel" hehe Also the changes that will occur are also mine.**

* * *

I woke up from a weird dream. I was dreaming that I was locked inside a dark room, blood all over the walls and ground, and I thought I had seen something moving behind me, in the darkness of that room. Then a man opened the door, a bright light came in, and before I could see his face, he grabbed me and pulled me out of that room, and then I woke up. It was pretty weird I know. It was probably around 10 AM and I noticed Kimbel wasn't sleeping, neither on the room. First, I got worried a little bit, thinking that he had left me alone at that place. But then I noticed he was on the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief, if I were alone in there, I wouldn't imagine myself trying to ask for help. Then I thought about last night… It was a very strange night after all, I imagined I kind of liked him at that time, but now my mind was clear. I just needed someone to help me surpass the situation, nothing more. I didn't like him, or anything like that. But he was indeed helping me through all that.

He got out of the bathroom, and then saw that I was already awake. I looked up at him, feeling a need to ask where we were going today.

"So… What will we do today?" I asked him.

"I am planning to go to a city called Lior. I have some sources that we can get to our world if we go there. It's really complicated to explain…" He said. I didn't understand much, but the fastest we could get back to our homes, the better. It had been… Two years. 'No! I have to stop thinking about that!' I thought to myself, trying not to think about it again.

"Oh! That's perfect! I hope we can go back! But first, after we go, I need to change my clothes… Do you have money to buy some?" I asked, awkwardly. It was indeed an awkward question. But I hoped he would give me some money, since he had a job at the military, he should have gained some money at least.

"Actually I think it would be better if you just stayed home today. Things can get a little tricky once I'm there. It can be dangerous. Don't you prefer to stay here for today?" He asked me. I made a disappointment face at him, pretending I was really sad with that. Not that I wasn't disappointed, but I needed more than that face to convince him. He sighed. Inside, I smiled.

"You don't need to pretend being sad, if you want that much to go, come on, let's leave this hotel and I will buy you some clothes. You can change them back here if you want to, also.

I nodded, and we walked out of the room. "Actually I think I only need a shirt, the rest is actually okay for me." I smiled. He chuckled and we started looking for some place to buy clothes. I was looking around until I found what I needed. In a pretty small store, I found a red shirt with no patterns to it, and a black small jacket.

"Hey hey hey hey!" I yelled at Kimbel, who was probably almost dying of boredom. He turned his face to me, looking tired.

"What, please tell me that you found your clothes of choice." He said. I frowned at him, crossing my arms and shaking my head softly.

"Kimbel."

"What…" The tiredness on his voice was more than noticeable for anyone.

"We have been looking for 10 minutes. You can't be this way." I said, a little angry at him.

He sighed heavily as we walked into the store. I chose my clothes, he payed and we walked away back to the hotel.

"I'll wait down here. Be quick, we need to go right away, I got us tickets to Lior and we cannot be late, you hear me?"

"Sir yes sir!" I replied to him. He smiled and gestured me to get going. And that's what I did. I changed my shirt to the new clothes I got feeling a little bit better. I thought it would be better to take a shower, but Kimbel would probably kick my ass if I did. I guess… It wouldn't be that big of a deal. I got quickly into the shower, and washed myself for five minutes, than got my clothes back on and ran down the stairs of the hotel to meet Kimbel, who didn't seem that much of annoyed by my lateness.

"Hey! Should we get going now? Did I take long?" I called him and asked.

"Not at all. I was deep in my thoughts so I don't really know how much you took there. Nice outfit by the way, it suits you better than the other. You look prettier now also." He said to me, starting to walk to get a taxi to get us at the station. It shouldn't be a surprise that I blushed at what he'd said before.

We didn't speak to each other during our way to the train station, and I started to wonder why Kimbel was thinking so hard about many things at once. At least it looked like so. I sighed as we got off the taxi that took us to the station, and right there was the train, almost leaving. We both ran and entered the train to Lior. I chose our seats, and then sat down. Kimbel also did, still not saying anything. I was a bit insecure to try to talk to him, as I didn't like to either be ignored by someone or make him or her speak without the will to do so. So I just let out a heavy sigh and looked through the window, observing the skies. Times like that, I just kept thinking that I was not in a different world. Both our world were similar in most things, but of course different in many. As my world had high technology, medicine and architecture, this world had that alchemy thing, which I didn't really know what it was. But suddenly, it hit me. I remembered what that eye-patched man had said Edward yesterday; "Good work Fullmetal Alchemist" That could just not be true… Was I in the world of the manga my friends always discussed about?! Could it be true? No… I don't think so… But I indeed remember they both saying about alchemy and someone named Edward, or Ed, I don't actually know. I didn't had any better explanation for that, thus this was really the best theory I could come up with. I wished that I had read that manga… So I knew what to expect and what would happen.

While I was reflecting about that, I slowly fell asleep during the trip. I hadn't looked to Kimbel's face since I got to the train, but I still thought he was looking down and thinking of something. Maybe it could be the truth he wanted to tell me… But I should just forget that, I didn't want to cry in the train.

. . . . . . . .

I was looking through the window, my hand covering my mouth and my elbow on the window. I was with a very serious expression on my face, and kept thinking and thinking, all over again, about how I got there, and how I could go back.

"_Oh fuck! That's just great! She's still asleep!" I yelled at no one, after removing the girl from the glass container. My hands were all covered in blood, and I had a cut coming through my cheek, which was also bleeding. I held her, trying to wake her up before it was too late for us both. But it actually was._

"_No! This cannot be happening! Wake up, hey, wake up!" I cried out, trying to wake her up. But it was useless. In a matter of time, those disgusting things had already reached us. They did not fear the death, that's why they were so hard to fight against. Their eyes radiated fear and madness. I stood up, holding the girl in my arms, and then running to the back door. I kicked it open, continuing to run from the creatures chasing us around that huge dungeon, that huge laboratory, that huge prison. It looked like just one big nightmare. But it was real. And there was no escape…_

"_For fuck's sake wake up now! I can't go far like this!" I tried to wake her up, once again, it didn't work as I wished it did. Then we were trapped. There was a barricaded door at the end of the hallway we were running along. The only things there were some cells where Mr. and Mrs. Miller kept their prisoners to make experiments._

'_It's over… I don't have anything left to do now, there's no escape. It will be a painful death, but I think I'll try my best.' I thought, putting the girl down. But when I did so, I looked down at her hands. The circles, the transmutation circles that could save me. I didn't have other choice besides that. I opened a cut on myself, and, using the knife as a pen, I drew the circle on the ground._

"_The dark energy and matter, which can transport you through the depths of the Universe and even further more. The energy pulse created by the reaction between soul and dark energy can transport a body to another place far from that." I said, remembering what the military scientists had said to me a month ago. I clapped my hands and activated the energy pulse from the circle. Dark purple and shining sparkles came out of the ground and air, creating huge lightning beams around my body. I looked back, the same thing was happening to the girl._

"_You cannot die yet, neither can I, Aya." I said to her, seeing her eyes slowly open, but it was late already. I saw the creatures coming on our direction, but then, nothing more. Only a bright, white light. A silhouette of a man appeared far away, it had my body shape as well._

That's where my memories stop. I can't remember anything beyond that. Well, I could at least remember that. When I first arrived, I couldn't remember how I got there, but then, my memories started coming back as I studied more of my situation. Now I knew more or less what I had to do.

For the rest of the trip, I just thought about that, while looking through the window. Right when we arrived, Aya woke up. And then I remembered I should tell her my real name already… Using the pen name Kimbel Bridestone wouldn't help me in that world. Well, maybe it could wait some more. If things would get more intense, I could reveal my name. However I don't think it would do that much of a difference to anyone… Well, I should now focus on my primary objective. To acquire the legendary Philosopher's Stone, at least all evidences pointed at that man, Cornello, the creator of the religion that ruled the city of Lior, Lethoism. If I could get my hands on that stone, I could go back to my world. But still… That didn't look so well, I had a bad feeling about that.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling on my brain. For a quarter of a second, I saw a deformed man with claws on his hands and a big mouth with what looked like needles at the place of his teeth. Even if it was a short vision, it looked like I had stared at it for ten minutes. I put my hand on my face and snapped my eyes shut. 'Oh fuck me, not this now. I thought I would now be free from that.' I thought to myself, almost saying it aloud. I didn't expect the living nightmares to return now… It would be more difficult now. I needed to stop that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, I don't think it's a good one, but hey, it was supposed to be almost 4000 words, as I would include their "stay" on Lior. But since I needed to post something, here it is... Well, REVIEW PLEASE! And also, if you're new to the story, favorite and follow hyeehe! **

**I should just stop talking now...**


End file.
